Because I Can
by LooneyLovegood
Summary: chap 6! Sorry it took so long! This is what happens when you give me sugar. My best friend and I go to Hogwarts. Why? Because I am the author and what I say goes. :P
1. Oi vey

A/N: Oh yes. I am so cool. So yeah. I own myself, and Kavie owns herself. Oh yeah, I own the cute Flourish and Blotts guy, too! Why? BECAUSE I CAN! MUahahahahahah! See... this is what happens when you give me sugar... hides in corner with a lollipop sugar...

* * *

"Go me! I beat Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! YEAH!" I jumped around my living room after throwing down my game controller. Kavie rolled her eyes.

"You need help, Kacy." She said to me. I turned to her.

"So do you!" I said childishly.

"I know!" Kavie laughed. Great! Now I didn't have an insult! Oh well. I decided to change the subject.

"Wanna go to DQ?" I asked. Kavie laughed and pushed her shoulder-length blue-black hair behind her ears.

"Do you even have to ask?" I nodded. We put on our shoes, told my dad where we were going, and headed out the door.

We got to the crosswalk in between my house and Dairy Queen, and Kavie pushed the button.

"So, how many times have you exactly beaten that game?" She asked me.

"A few." I grinned. It was when we started to cross the street that we noticed a weird man behind us. He was wearing a black cloak and he kinda creeped us out. I started walking a little faster, and Kavie followed suit. I told her to look behind us. The man had sped up too. We started full out running, and again, the man did as well. We were almost at the other side, when we heard him yell something funny. Neither of us could really understand what he had said, but the next thing we knew, we had fallen onto the sidewalk. Except, it wasn't the right sidewalk.

"Kace, where are we?" Kavie asked, as she stood up and looked around. She helped me up, and I dusted of my jeans.

"What do you mean where ar-" I stopped myself as I looked around. We were standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "Bloody hell." I said in awe.

"KACY! Where are we?" Kavie was getting seriously worried. I turned to her, and she must have thought I was insane with the smile I had plastered on my face.  
"We're in London!" I laughed. However, what seemed to be good news to me, turned out to be a worst nightmare for Kavie.

"London! LONDON! How is this a good thing, Kacy? We told your dad we were going to Dairy Queen! IN CANADA!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kavie, Kavie, Kavie." I said. "We're in Harry Potter land!" And I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried.

"Not helping, Kacy!" She yelled.

"Kavie! Listen to me! For some reason, we're in London, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Now let's go to Diagon Alley!" I didn't really give Kavie a choice. I led her through the Leaky Cauldron (which is tres cool!), where we had tons and tons of witches and wizards, and someone who looked a lot like a hag looking at us funny. We went out into the back yard, where I grabbed a stick. "Okay, let's see if I remember this right." And I tapped the third brick from the left above the trash. Before our eyes, an archway appeared in the wall, and Diagon Alley was revealed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kavie piped up. If this was a prank, it was brilliant. The streets were lined with shops and they were crowded with tons of cloaked witches and wizards. I even recognized some of them! I noticed Neville Longbottom being told off by his grandmother near Florean Fortescues, and Seamus Finnigan was near Quality Quidditch Supplies. They both looked around the same age as me and Kavie. We were making our way to Flourish and Blotts to check out some of the books, when we heard someone call our names. We turned around, and were greeted by, well, a stomach. We looked up.

"Where've you two been? I've been lookin' for yeh ev'rywhere!" Hagrid smiled.

"Hagrid!" I smiled back. He looked shocked.

"Yeah. How'd yeh know? Tha's not the point. Anyway, yeh are 'ere 'cause yeh're special. Yeh're both witches." We both laughed. Technically, we'd already known that. We were both wiccan! We tried to humor him, and acted surprised.

"Really? I would have never known!" I smiled. Kavie nodded. Hagrid looked as if he had accomplished a life-long goal.

"An' Dumbledore wan'ed yeh to come tah Hogwarts this year. So, here's yer money, and yer lists. Yeh need to buy ev'rythin' on them, so don' go wastin' yer money on the newest broom. Yeh've got some at school so yeh can take flyin'. Jus' get yer books and ev'rythin, and the train leaves on Monday at 11:30am. Oh yeah! Here're yer tickets." He handed us each a ticket. We pocketed them, thanked him, and headed off to go shopping. First, we headed to Flourish and Blotts, where we were going anyway.

"This is sooooo cool!" I laughed.

"I hate to admit it, but it is!" Kavie smiled. This was going to be fun. We walked into the shop, and it turns out it was flooded with students! Every now and then, I'd point one out to Kavie, and she'd stare at me. I think she was wondering when we should book me into St. Mungo's. We walked up to the front desk, where a very disgruntled wizard was rubbing his forehead.

"Um, excuse me?" Kavie cleared her throat. "Do you work here?" The wizard nodded. He couldn't be much older than 25, and he was really cute!

"Um, we need some books." I said.

"Hogwarts?" He asked. We nodded. "What year?" I didn't actually know. I quickly checked my list. My books were grade 6. Wait, what? I was only 15, and Kavie was 14! How were we in 6th year? I checked Kavie's letter. Hers said 5th. Okay, so apparently we were breaking the rules.

"Fifth and sixth." I smiled. He nodded and busied himself with our books. We leaned against the desk and waited. I caught a glimpse out the window, and saw a very familiar character walking in the door.

"Now, Ron, do you have your list? What about you Harry?" Molly Weasley asked. In unison, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter nodded. I nudged Kavie.

"Black hair, glasses. Harry Potter." I said under my breath. She looked, and saw them.

"And the red-head?" She asked. I noticed an odd twinkle in her eye.

"Three guesses." She had a crush on Rupert Grint, who played Ron. Now I wanted to know if she'd get a crush on the REAL Ron.

"Ron?" She asked. I nodded. They walked up to the desk, and Kavie and I moved aside. I noticed Ginny Weasley, tailing behind her mom.

"Hi." I said as she looked at me. She smiled. Molly turned to us and looked at us funny (we were beginning to get used to it).

"Are you two girls from around here?" She asked us.

"No. We're from Canada." Kavie said.

"What in Heaven's are you two doing so far from home?" Molly asked.

"Well, we're actually going to Hogwarts this year." I smiled. Molly followed suit. By now, Harry and Ron had caught sight of us.

"What year?" Ron asked. I could almost feel Kavie melting.

"She's in fifth and I'm in sixth." I said. I still didn't really understand why we were in the wrong year. And why we were in different years. We wanted to stay together!

"Cool." Harry piped up. His voice could only be described with one word: ORGASM! My god he sounded hot. Mind you, his voice did no justice to what he actually looked like. "Ron and I are in sixth too." I almost died inside. _YAY! I'M IN THE SAME YEAR AS HARRY POTTER! WOOT! _Was all I could think.

"And I'm in fifth." Ginny said. She sounded so cute. She sounded really shy too. It was kind of funny.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" I laughed. "I'm Erika. My friends call me Kacy. And this is Caveena, or Kavie."

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, and this is Ginny." Harry said. I think this time Kavie could feel me melting.

"And I'm Ron and Ginny's mum, Molly." Mrs. Weasley smiled. She shook our hands, and I so wanted to tell them that I knew. The cute guy who worked at the shop brought me and Kavie our books. We paid, and before we left, we turned to the little group that we had just met.

"We'll see you around, I guess!" I smiled. Then we left. It was off to Madam Malkin's and then Olivander's.

* * *

A/N: I must leave you for now, but alas, I shall be back! You can review this if you like, and show me that you actually read it. If you read this, you are just as insane as me! Grabs your hand WE CAN BE INSANE TOGETHER! YAY! 


	2. The Insanity Continues!

A/N: I think it's shorter than the other chapter.. but oh well. Haha! I now present, for your entertainment: THE INSANITY CONTINUES!

* * *

Through the crowded street we went, trying to find our way to Madam Malkin's. What? Did you think we were going to go to Hogwarts looking like ourselves? Yeah right! Okay, so we decided to ask an old wizard guy. 

"Um, do you know where we can find Madam Malkin's?" Kavie asked. Why is she always the polite one? What happened to miss shy and timid that used to be me? Oh yeah. I started writing this story. The wizard looked at us like we were insane, but he pointed us in the right direction. We thanked him and as we walked into the store, we were amazed at the rows and rows of fabric that lay before us. Considering we're both aspiring fashion designers, we had found our heaven. As much as I wanted burgundy robes to match my hair, Madam Malkin wouldn't let me.

"Only black for Hogwarts students!" She said. I reluctantly let her take my measurements, after she had fitted Kavie. Within seconds we were at the register, paying.

"Teehee... galleons..." I laughed manically as I played with the gold coins in my hand.

"We're um, not from around here..." Kavie explained when we got the weirdest of all looks. I think Madam Malkin was trying to send us to St. Mungo's with her brain powers. I don't know. I think she belongs there! I mean, she wouldn't let me get burgundy robes! And I have burgundy hair! I would have looked so kick ass. Anyway, next we headed to Ollivander's. We walked in the door, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that the movie had done it complete justice. There were so many wands... I was amazed that one building could hold them all. Creepy Mr. Ollivander crept from behind one of the shelves and almost gave me a heart attack.

"Can I help you, ladies?" He asked. Kavie was absolutely in shock, so I decided it was my turn to talk.

"We need wands." I stated. Then I thought to myself. _No... I wanted to order a copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!_ I mentally kicked myself.

"Of course." He smiled. Creepily, might I add. He turned to Kavie, who was closest to him. "Which is your wand arm?" She hadn't read Harry Potter. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"She's right handed." I laughed at Kavie's severe uncomfortable-ness. Ollivander measured her, then pulled out a wand from the front of the shop.

"Here. Try this. Redwood with a single Phoenix feather core. 8 ¾ inches." He said, as he handed her the wand. She looked at me, and I motioned for her to flick it. She did, and funky sparkles came out the end of it and there was this big wind and...oh it was creepy. Then he turned to me. "Wand arm?" He asked.

"Right." I smiled. This was tres cool! He measured me (which I have to admit felt like border-line molestation...), and stared at me.

"Hrm. Let me think." He said. He grabbed a wand that was right beside Kavie's, and handed it to me. "Holly with a unicorn hair core. 10 inches." I flicked it, and ended up breaking a mirror. I handed it back. "No. Alright, let's see..." He trailed off as he wandered to the back of the shop. He brought back another wand. "Let's try another Unicorn Hair core. This time, however, it's yew. 7 ½ inches." I flicked it, and the same thing happened to me. I was ready to piss my pants. See, here I was, a muggle my whole life until some random day when I was 15 and decided to go to Dairy Queen, and all of a sudden I'm holding a twig and there's light and sparkles coming out the end of it. It was pretty weird. Ollivander took my wand back and went to the register.

"That'll be 5 galleons, girls." He said. We handed over the gold, and he gave us our wands. I was ecstatic. I actually had a wand! It was a miracle. See, if Ollivander had really known me, he would never have in a million years given me that. I'll probably end up poking someone's eye out. Or levitating it out while trying to do wingardium leviosa. I don't know.

We continued shopping and eventually we ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. I think the landlord, creepy toothless Tom (as he has lovingly been dubbed) tried to kill Kavie. Some of the looks we got, you'd think these people thought they could move things with their minds. (oh wait… they probably could… AAAAHH!) Okay, so, we got a room and spent the rest of the night huddled in there. We had luckily gorged at Florean Fortescue's, so we were pretty content hunger-wise. However, I wanted desperately to see that sex god Harry Potter. I had a hunch that he was staying in the same building (doesn't he always?), but as much as I wanted to see him, I did NOT want to run into Tom. Kavie and I played around with our wands, teaching ourselves the basic spells all night (well, until around 3 am when we both totally crashed), and by morning, we could successfully cast Lumos. Without setting our hair on fire. I don't really know how the fire got in there... maybe we got it mixed in with Incendio or something... anyway, we could both also cast Wingardium Leviosa (and I didn't levitate anyone's eye out! Although, the mirror did yell at me for accidentally hitting it with a pillow...), as well as Engorgio (and well, the toilet's gonna stay pretty big for a while. At least until we learn the counter-spell!).

The next morning, Kavie and I went down to the parlor, after a little game of truth or dare. Without the truth. It went a little something like this: "You go first!" "No you!" "I DARE you to go first!" "Well, I DOUBLE DARE you to go first!"... Tom is really creepy. I ended up losing. But, luckily enough, Tom was stuck behind the bar filling the order of some fat wizard dude. That's when I noticed him. HARRY POTTER! WOOT! He was sitting at a table with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (who's hair is wild! It sticks out everywhere! I wanted to buy her a straightner...)... and... yeah. I wanted to ask for their autographs. I almost did, before Kavie stopped me.

"Meanie." I tried to suppress my extreme desire to burst out giggling. "I was gonna ask Harry to sign my butt." Kavie looked like she was going to explode.

"Yeah, I can picture that. 'Hi Harry! I'm this random chick who thought I was a muggle until some weird guy in a cloak chased me and my friend half-way to Dairy Queen. Then we ended up here. Oh yeah, you're a character in a book. Can you sign my butt?" She mocked. I stuck my tongue out at her. Until I noticed Harry and Ron pointing us out to Hermione. I immediately nudged Kavie and tried to look my best (which believe me, was pitiful). They waved and we waved back, looking like morons. After they had turned back to their food, we noticed some little relationships forming. Hermione and Ron clearly had something going on (the way they were arguing, it was impossible that nothing was there), and Ginny was staring at Harry very intently. _Sorry, Gin, he's mine!_ I thought. I laughed out loud without realizing it, earning an odd look from Kavie.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. I could tell she was about to laugh as well.

"Nothing! I just thought of something!" I told her. We headed out into the back yard, and hit the 'special' brick. We entered Diagon Alley and went instantly to Quality Quidditch supplies. Oh how I wanted to buy a broom... A Firebolt was sitting there, calling my name. I was ready to fly away with it before Kavie noticed something.

"Kacy! You're lover boy's going into that pet place!" I turned around and sure enough, Harry was walking into the door of the Magical Menagerie, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, as well as Crookshanks. I ran out of the store and followed them. Hey! I was going to buy a cat anyway!

It was dark, and rather musty. There were sheets in front of the window to keep the light out, and well, it stunk. I noticed the dream team at the front desk, while Hermione spoke to the shop keeper person about Crookshanks. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the cutest little kitten! It was so tiny! I walked over to it's cage, and within seconds, I was in love. It was walking around it's cage purring, and when we walked up, it came to the bars and meowed at us.

"It's so cute!" She laughed as the kitten meowed and purred happily. The trio left the counter and noticed us.

"Hello again!" Harry smiled. Oh so dreamy...

"Hi!" I blushed. I hoped that because it was so dark, he wouldn't notice.

"Are you buying a pet?" Hermione asked me. I nodded.

"She's fallen in love." Kavie gestured towards the tiny cat.

"She's adorable." She said. "Oh, by the way, this is Crookshanks."

"He's quite a character, isn't he?" I smiled at the ginger cat. He purred and I quickly petted him.

"Yeah, he is. Well, we'd better be going. See you on the train on Monday, I guess!" Ron said. We nodded and they walked out the door.

"Aah! I see you've spotted our little one!" The shop keeper chick said to me as I turned back to the cage.

"Yeah. Is it a girl or a boy?" Kavie asked.

"She's a little girl. Quite a cutie, if I do say so myself." The older witch said. "Would you like her?" I nodded. "It's going to be difficult to let her go, but I can see that you'll take care of her." She said to me. I handed over my money, and the witch unlocked the cage, and put my new kitten in a little basket for me. We walked out of the shop, and back to the Leaky Cauldron, so we could come up with a name for my new kitty. We walked up the stairs from the parlor, and into our room. I set the basket on the bed, and took the lid off. The little kitten slinked over the side and began to roll around on the bed. We came up with a ton of names, but in the end, we decided to name her Artemis.

* * *

A/N: Oi! I forgot! Thanks to ShadowOnTheMoon and tuxedo cat for reviewing! I LOVE YOU! Mwah! 


	3. Doomed From The Start

A/N: yay! kavie replied! hehe... this chapter was written in her house,and with the occasional input from her. and, the name Friskas was her idea! It was originally Snowball, but we decided against it...

* * *

A few days after I bought Artemis, Kavie decided that she needed to buy herself a little kitty. We headed back to the Magical Menagerie. 

"How's your new kitten?" The elderly witch asked me as we walked in.

"She's great. We actually came back because my friend here wanted a cat too!" I smiled.

"Really? Well, any of our cats would be glad to have you as an owner." We both smiled and looked in some of the cages. Kavie ran over to one and looked amazed.

"It's a Whisker's wannabe!" She laughed. I walked over and had to agree. "I've got to have him!" She said to the witch. The witch walked over and smiled.

"He's quite a handful." She warned.

"But he looks just like my cat at home! Believe me, I can handle him." Kavie laughed. The witch nodded, took the cat out of the cage, and put him in the same kind of basket that I got Artemis in. She walked over to the register and rang it up.

"Four galleons." She stated. Kavie handed over the gold like it was a game of Hot Potato. We almost ran out of the shop, and back to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we walked in the room, I sat down on the bed, and Artemis curled up in my lap. We let Kavie's cat out onto the bed, and he came over and sniffed Artemis.

"What should we call him?" I asked.

"Um…I don't know. Friskas?" Kavie suggested.

"Yay! I love it." I laughed. "Hello, Friskas!" I petted him, and Artemis even licked him.

We spent the rest of the weekend spending time with our kitties and trying desperately to learn our spells. We FINALLY taught ourselves how to shrink the toilet back to normal size (which was great because I think the maids were getting mad at us… I mean, would you like to clean a giant toilet?). And, by some weird spell, both Friskas AND Artemis ended up orange with purple polka dots (and luckily, we managed to change them back…).

Monday morning came too soon, if you ask me. Even though we had like, no money left, we still wanted to hang around Diagon Alley. Oh well, I suppose there was also Hogsmeade. Hey! Wait! We don't have permission to go Hogsmeade! Oh, hey, I know the secret passage, don't I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hee… Hee…………We paid for our room at the Leaky Cauldron, and headed over to King's Cross. We grabbed a 'trolley' and wheeled our stuff through the barrier. Or at least, what we thought was a barrier. It kinda hurt… King's Cross is VERY confusing! We packed our stuff back onto our 'trolleys' and stared intently at the numbers. We were in between platforms 9 and 10! So, why couldn't we get through? It wasn't even 11am! I heard a very familiar voice from around the corner. Kavie glared at me. We were on the wrong side!

"I thought you read the books and watched the movie like, a thousand times!" She spazzed at me.

"I did! We're at the right wall, just on the wrong side!" I tried pitifully to defend myself. Kavie sighed and pushed her stuff over to the other side. I followed.

"Hello girls!" Molly Weasley greeted. She turned to Mr Weasley. "Arthur, these are the girls I was telling you about!" She said. Mr Weasley smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" He grasped each of our hands.

"Um… hi?" I said.

"Hello. I'm Kavie, and this is Kacy." She smiled.

"I'm Arthur. It really is my pleasure to meet you girls."

"Everyone's already on the platform. You girls had best be there too!" Molly smiled. We nodded, said goodbye, and hesitated before running into the barrier.

_Let this be right… let this be the right bloody wall!_ I thought. Luckily, it was. The platform was packed to capacity with bustling students bidding their parents farewell. Me and Kavie said goodbye to thin air, being as dramatic as we could.

"We'll miss you!" We mockingly cried (and pretended to wipe away tears) after we had put our stuff on the luggage compartment thing. We grabbed our kitties in their little wicker baskets, and headed onto the train. We searched for an empty compartment. The closest we came, was occupied by none other than our sexy lover boys. And Hermione. We guessed that Ginny had gone to meet her friends or something. Either way, she wasn't there. Ron spotted us and waved us in.

"'Ello!" I smiled. Okay, there. My pitiful attempt at being British. Anywho, Ron and Harry said hello, as did Hermione, who seemed very curious towards us.

"I'm Hermione." She stuck her hand out, waiting for one of us to take it. I decided I'd humour her.

"I'm Kacy." I said. I shook her hand. I noticed that Kavie was sort of glaring at her. "And this is Kavie." Hermione took one look at Kavie and pulled her hand away.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Same." I said. Hermione and Ron were sitting side by side, and I sat beside Harry. Kavie sat beside me on instinct. Okay, seriously, I think Kavie wanted to strangle Hermione. I can just imagine what she was thinking…_ 'Get away from him! He's mine! If anyone on this train is gonna get Ron, it's me.'_ I tried to stop myself from laughing. I really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Harry. I managed to control myself, but it wasn't for long. Ron, who had bought what looked like a life-time supply of sweets, got mauled by a chocolate frog, and the whole compartment was bursting with laughter. I couldn't help but notice, Harry seemed awfully happy in that little moment, considering that if the books really were true, his godfather died a few months ago. But it was good. While I love emo Harry, he looks a bit better when he's smiling. As we all sat around, talking and, in Kavie's case, glaring, I managed to slowly but surely inch my way closer and closer to Harry. Kavie's chance came soon enough, when Crookshanks decided to make a run for it after Neville Longbottom came in, looking for his toad, Trevor. Unfortunately, as he left, he forgot to close the door, and that was when the giant ginger cat made his move. Hermione chased after him, and Friskas, who had been curled in between the two of us, jumped to the other seat. He looked as though he was about to follow Crookshanks, so Kavie tried to catch him. She lunged forward just as the train hit a bump. Or stalled. It was very bad. She fell directly into Ron, who, for some odd reason, looked quite happy about it. Harry and I took one look at the two and laughed. As Kavie (and her bright red cheeks) sat back down beside me, she looked as though she was ready to bury her head in her hands and cry. Or giggle hysterically.

"I am sooooo sorry!" She apologized to Ron like she had just punched him in the face. He smiled.

"Don't worry. It's alright." He laughed. _Awwwwww! Kavie's got a boy toy! Kavie's got a boy toy!_ Instantly ran through my head. I laughed as Kavie blushed even more (if it was possible). Right at that moment, Hermione walked in, Crookshanks purring in her arms.

"What are you all up to?" She asked. I mean, can you blame her? When she walked in, Kavie was blushing and Harry, Ron and I were laughing.

"Nothing." Harry grinned. God he was adorable! J.K Rowling should have really talked more about how Harry looked in the books… especially those eyes… those gorgeous eyes… anyways; I'll get back to the story. Hermione rolled her eyes (something I had a strong feeling she did a lot), and sat back down next to Ron. We spent the rest of the train ride talking about random things, Harry and Ron gave us a few helpful hints for whenever the time came we'd have to deal with Malfoy, and Harry even bought us some sweets. I thought all was going well, until the train stopped. _Here we go..._ I thought to myself. My nerves seemed to have gone through the roof. Well, what a perfect time to embarrass myself! Right as I was walking out of the compartment, I managed to trip myself and fall flat on my face.

"Are you alright?" Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, fine." I nodded, desperately trying to hide my bright red cheeks. I stood up and dusted off my knees. _Great. I've already screwed this up and I haven't even stepped inside the castle! Brilliant, Kacy! Bloody brilliant._

_

* * *

_A/N: So... what did ya think? R&R people! I will love you forever! (oh yeah... when we said the Whiskers wannabe... one of Kavie's cats is actually named Whiskers... he's a big fluffy black cat... which is why weoriginally namedhis mini Snowball :P) 


	4. Happy Pill Sandwiches

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... homework and all... anywho, here you go. I don't know if it's as funny as the rest of the chapters, but I tried!

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts from the train was very amusing, to say the least. I was quite embarrassed by my little stunt and remained quiet in the carriages. Kavie, however, seemed to be getting along quite well with Hermione. Which kind of scared me.

"This is going to be so cool! I'm really looking forward to this!" She giggled. Hermione was positively glowing.

"We've never had new students, other than first years. Do you know how you're going to get sorted?" She asked.

"Not a clue. Although Kacy might..." Kavie looked at me.

"Probably with the first years." I stated. In reality, I had no idea. Maybe we'd get to be special and pick our own houses. Man that would be wicked! But, would I want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin? See, Slytherin's are actually expected to be bad... it might be fun. Gryffindor however, had Harry. Okay, no contest. If I had a choice, Gryffindor all the way!

As the 'horse-less' carriages pulled up in front of the massive castle, I couldn't help but gasp. It was effing huge! I felt like an ant... well, even more so because, well, I'm short. The dream team led Kavie and I into the Entrance Hall, were we met up with a very old, hairy guy. Oh wait. It was just Dumbledore.

"Hello girls." He addressed me and Kavie. "I am Professor Dumbledore." He smiled, and we smiled back. We each shook his hand.

"Um, Professor, what exactly is going on with us this year?" Kavie asked.

"Well, if you two would follow me, I would be more than happy to explain everything." We nodded and followed him up to his office. The room was very big and bright. I stood there, in awe, as Fawkes sat all purdy-like on his little perch. Dumbledore ushered Kavie and I into the armchairs he had just created with his wand, and sat facing us on the other side of the large desk. "Now. I'll try to sort this all out for you, but if you don't understand, just ask me, alright?" We nodded. He went into a very detailed explanation about why we hadn't been in a school for witches and wizards until now (there was no school were we lived and we had sort of, not been noticed by Hogwarts...), and how we would be sorted (The Hat was going to be brought to us after the Ceremony in the Great Hall), and how we would be eating in Dumbledore's office. He waved his wand and in front of us, a plate with a lot of sandwiches popped out of nowhere. Then he left very abruptly. I'm pretty sure that he went to the Great Hall, but I mean, hey. You never know!

Me and Kavie seemed painfully hyper after the sandwiches, and came up with a theory that Dumbledore had drugged us. I knew it wasn't true (or at least, I hoped it wasn't true), but it certainly felt like it. We stopped chasing Fawkes around as Dumbledore and someone I recognized as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Hello, ladies. I am Professor McGonagall." She stated.

"Caveena."

"And I'm Erika." Wait, what? Had we just said our real names? AAAH! THE END IS NEAR! ... Oh wait... no it isn't! Anywho, back to the story. I noticed that McGonagall was holding a raggedy old hat in her hands, and I couldn't help but get butterflies. Is it weird that I wanted to ask a hat for it's autograph? I'm serious!

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled. "This is the Sorting Hat. Who would like to be sorted first?" Kavie looked at me hesitantly.

"I- I will." I said. I sat on the little stool McGonagall had placed and she placed the hat on my head. It fell immediately over my eyes, and I heard it whispering in my ear.

"You'd do very well in Ravenclaw." I heard it say.

"No I wouldn't." I thought.

"Oh, but you would. But then, you'd be well in Gryffindor, as well."

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor..._" I found myself chanting. C'mon! You had to be expecting it.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat said out loud. I couldn't help but smile. YAY! Now, however, it was Kavie's turn. She sat down on the stool, clearly shaking, and the hat fell over her eyes. Within seconds, it had shouted "Gryffindor" as well. McGonagall and Dumbledore were smiling.

"I'll show you to your common room." McGonagall led us up to the 7th floor, and to a portrait of a fat lady. _The_ portrait, in fact.

"Puffskein." She stated. The Fat Lady smiled and her portrait opened, revealing…well, a giant hole in the wall. We followed her into the rather large room. Everything in it was red and gold... but that was to be expected. "This is the common room. To get in, you simply tell the Portrait of the Fat Lady 'Puffskein'." We nodded. She led us up a set of stairs, and into another smaller room, this time, filled with beds. "This is your dormitory, Erika." She smiled, and I nodded. We went into another dormitory. "And this is yours, Caveena." Kavie nodded. I could tell she was uncomfortable with us having different dorms. "I'll leave you two to get comfortable." She smiled. Before she left, she turned back to us and reached into her robes. "I almost forgot! Here are your schedules. The first term starts in the morning." And with that, she was gone. I helped Kavie find her bed, and then we headed back down to my dorm. I found my trunk and sat down on my bed. Kavie joined me. I looked at my schedule, which had become crumpled in my hand, and Kavie followed suit.

"I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing!" I smiled.

"I've got Transfiguration." Kavie sighed. "Who's the teacher, again?"

"McGonagall." She nodded. She seemed a bit relieved. I compared both of ours.

"I've got potions before you." I felt a pang of anxiety. I would really rather not have Professor Snape at all.

"Tell me how it goes?" I nodded. "'Kay." I handed her timetable back and turned to her.

"Wanna go down to the common room?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, stuffing the parchment into her pocket. We practically ran down the stairs, racing to the bottom. We crashed into the big armchairs in front of the fire and sat down. Well, Kavie sat down. I just sort of flopped onto it and ended up looking like a deranged rag doll. Friskas and Artemis stalked out from under a table and curled up near the fire. They seemed to be adjusting well. Kavie looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. I hadn't even noticed that we were alone.

"Probably still at the feast." I shrugged. As if waiting for their queue, Seamus Finnigan and who I thought to be Lavender Brown walked in. "Or right there." I whispered. I noticed them stop as they spotted us.

"Who're you?" Seamus asked.

"I'm Kacy, and this is Kavie. We're new." I smiled. The two looked at us oddly.

"New?" Seamus asked, disbelievingly. Kavie and I nodded.  
"What year are you in?" Lavender asked.

"I'm in sixth and she's in fifth." I stated. I suppressed a smile as they looked at each other, then back at us.

"Cool!" Seamus smiled. "Anyway, I'm Seamus,"

"And I'm Lavender." She piped up. "We're both sixth years, too."

"Wicked."

* * *

A/N: Okay... so... yeah! Tell me what you thought! OI! Thanks to Padfoot's Sidekick and neostar for reviewing! 


	5. Kavie and Her List of Hot Boys

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! I've been living a soap opera for the last little while and haven't found so much time for writing... I sincerely hope it's changed! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next morning was utterly insane. Hermione and I had become fast friends, and as far as I could tell, so had Kavie and Ginny. As I followed the famous trio into the Great Hall for breakfast, I noticed the two laughing at something.

"They seem to be getting along well," Harry said. I smiled.

"Yeah." We sat down next to them, and started to eat. Well, they started to eat. I sort of just stared at the food, scared that if I ate, I would throw up. My stomach was doing summersaults, and I was so far beyond the point of being nervous, it was merely a speck on the horizon.

"Nervous?" Ron asked, halfway through a mouthful of food.

"Is it that obvious? It also doesn't help that everyone's staring at me." I noted the thousands of students gawking at me and Kavie. Even the first years seemed to be able to tell we were new. Ron looked around.

"Dun' mind 'em," He said, shoving another forkfull of scrambled eggs down his throat.

"It's that one, you've got to keep an eye on," Hermione stated, glaring at the platinum-haired boy who had just walked in. He spotted us, and walked over.

"Who are you?" He spat at me. He was right behind Harry, and I suspected that if there weren't teachers around, he would be regretting it.

"Why don't you try asking nicely, and maybe I'll tell you," I stated. By now, everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at me in awe. I guessed that very few people had ever talked back to Draco Malfoy. Even Kavie seemed shocked.

"How dare you. You'll learn soon enough not to talk back to your superiors," He snarled. I almost cracked a rib trying not to laugh. I couldn't believe what I was going to say next.

"I don't talk back to my superiors. But the only superiors I see here at sitting at the front of the Hall." He looked as if he were going to explode. He glared at me and stormed off, his pale complexion growing steadily more red with rage. When he had sat down at the Slytherin table, Harry looked up from his hashbrowns, and stared at me. I looked around. Everyone was still staring at me. Even some of the professors were staring at me. "Was it something I said?" I asked innocently. Harry was the first to react. His shocked reaction changed to a fit of laughter, and within seconds, the whole Gryffindor table was cheering. I suspected half of them didn't even know who I was, but I was happy for it anyway.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned.

"No one's ever talked to him like that. You're amazing!"Neville stated from across the table. Even I was shocked.

I felt slightly better now, and was actually able to get in a few bites of toast in between the cheers from the rest of my house. And the Hufflepuffs. And the Ravenclaws. By now, I was wearing a massive grin, which occasionally turned into giggles when Ron would look at me, his face full of pride. Heehee... Ronald Weasley was proud of me. Anyway, after we had finished our breakfast, Hermoine and I ditched the guys and decided to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We entered the room, and the professor smiled at us. I had a suspicion who it was, but I was terrified to take a guess. Just in case.

"Hello Hermione," He said. Hermione smiled.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted.

"And I'm guessing you're Erika." He asked me.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Professor Lupin." He smiled. _YES!_ Was all that ran through my head. He excused himself from the room, and we sat down in the front of the class. The room was slowly filling with students, all giving me odd looks.

"Wow that's getting annoying." I mumbled.

"It'll go away soon enough," Hermione stated.

"I never said I wanted it to go away." I smiled. She looked at me, puzzled for a moment, and then smiled as well.

"Then you might just have to keep talking to Malfoy like that."

"Oh don't worry, I will."

When the whole class had clambered into the room, looking glum and not entirely awake, Lupin came back into the room.

"Good morning, class." He smiled.

"Good morning, Professor." rang through the room. He seemed satisfied.

"Today, we are going to have a review," Lupin told the class. "But first, Erika, could you please come here." I stood up and walked up to Lupin, fully aware that everyone's eyes were on me. "I'm aware of your situation, and I'm not expecting you to learn everything in one day. Professor Dumbledore has spoken to your professors and we have agreed that you and Caveena will be more comfortable spending the day in the Gryffindor common room, doing your work there." I nodded. Thank god! I felt a wave of relief - at least I didn't have to embarrass myself in front of everyone! He gave me a list of things that I needed to do and get from my other teachers along withKavie's Defensework, and sent me back to Gryffindor Tower.

Kavie was waiting for me on the other side of the Fat Lady's portrait, and when I walked in, I was bombarded. She was nearly jumping with joy about the guys in her year. Scratch that, she _was_ jumping.  
"There's this one guy - Michael Corner ... and James Davie and ..." That was pretty much all I'd managed to make out. Although, her interest in Michael Corner made me giggle.

"You know Michael Corner's Ginny's ex, right?" Kavie paused for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"But, what about the other guys?" I asked, trying to make her feel better. And that was the last logical word I heard from her in that conversation. She was off rambling about different guys. I don't even think half of them existed. She just seemed to be putting names together as she saw fit. I figured I'd let it slide as I threw her work onto the table and looked at the list Lupin had given me. "We should probably go get this stuff," I said. Kavie looked up - apparently she'd been counting the number of hot guys on her fingers.

"What? Oh, yeah." We stood up and headed out of the portrait.

* * *

A/N: Oh the shortness! Hopefully the next chapter will be up _before_ the next millenium:D 


	6. The Chapter That Was Short

A/N: I'm so uberly sorry that it's been so long, you have no idea! Anyway, I'm well aware that this is such a short chapter, but it was all I had time to get up at the moment. Hope it's okay!

* * *

"Ow!" I yelped as I slipped on some ice. Kavie giggled as she helped me up.

"Kacy, it's winter. You're an idiot for trying to run on the ice." She stated.

"Zip it." I smirked, rolling my eyes. Okay, so it wasn't actually winter, but it had already snowed more times than I could count at Hogwarts. However, that's not where we were. Kavie and I were in Hogsmeade. And we were loving it. Turns out that when McGonagall sent letters to our parents explaining everything that was going on, she sent the permission slip... and after our moms woke up again, they signed. Anyway, we were making our way through a crowd of third years when we heard someone call our names. We turned around and were greeted by a bobbing head of red hair.

"Hey, Gin!" Kavie and I said in unison.

"Hi! Have you guys by any chance seen Ron?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Nope. Although, I've been looking." Kavie smiled.

"Well, if you do, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Kavie and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you two around. Bye!" And Ginny ran off in the other direction. The look on Kavie's face as we entered Honeydukes didn't need an explanation. I stuck my head out the door and saw Ginny talking to Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Ginny! He's in here!" I yelled. Ginny looked at me and nodded, said goodbye to the boys, and ran over.

"Thanks, Kacy!" She smiled. She followed Kavie's gaze to her brother and walked over to him. It looked as if she was mad at him, but I didn't get a chance to figure out what about. Kavie had grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards a small group near the counter.

"They're new!"

"Just in!" We heard as we pushed our way to the front. Behind the counter, a quaint little woman was standing, her hand fully outstretched with a little Firebolt hovering inches above it.

"They're licorice!" The woman smiled.

"They're so cool!" A little boy beside me giggled.

"How much?" Kavie asked.

"Two sickles each." The woman replied. Kavie looked at me with pleading eyes. She had asked me to hold her money earlier because she wanted to buy new dress robes. Oh well, her loss.

"We'll take ten." I smiled. The woman took ten licorice brooms from a small jar on the counter and placed them in a small plastic bag.

"That'll be a Galleon and three sickles." I handed her the coins and in turn she handed us the candies. We said thank you and walked out, passing Ginny scolding Ron. As we walked out into the cold of Hogsmeade, Kavie and I both hugged our cloaks closer to us, trying to get a little warmer.

"Hey Kace. Lover boy at 12 o'clock," Kavie giggled, nodding towards Harry. He was standing in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, and apparently noticed Kavie laughing. He smiled and waved us over.

"Hey Harry." I said as we reached him.

"'Lo" He smiled. "Wanna butterbeer? I was just going for one." He gestured towards the door.

"Sure!" Kavie said before I had a chance to respond. I shot her a dirty look and thanked Harry as he opened the door for us.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Again, I'm WELL AWARE of it's length. And I promise that I will be updating a lot more frequently!


End file.
